Behind Closed Doors
by dreamsoverreality
Summary: AU: She is no longer Isabella Marie Dwyer, the rich girl from Los Angeles. She's now Bella Sommers, a typical girl at Forks High School. Hurt by her uncaring socialite mother and newly found father, Bella's life began to crumble. That was until she met Edward, a bell boy working at her hotel and she begins to find a new life. But will she take it too far? All Human. R&R!
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

"Welcome to Forks High School! I hope you have a lovely time here!" The blonde receptionist smiled, her wrinkled skin created an indent for her slight dimple. She leaned over the counter and handed over a pack of paper to the new student. The receptionist gleamed as the brunette thanked her and began to walk off, into the buzzing corridor of the school.

It was her first day here, and her first week in Forks. Though the gloomy and wet weather was completely in contrast to bright and sunny Los Angeles, she in a way liked it. It was…different for the lack of a better word. She glanced around the large corridors, wondering where _he_ was. Instantly she was faced with a couple of weird glances, no doubt wondering who she was. There was one thing that remained the same even at her old high school - the cliques.

The jocks were looking over the prep girls whilst the nerds and geeks rushed towards their classroom, outside some where hiding from the teachers whilst taking the quick whiff from a cigarette or two. Yep, just another day at a typical high school. Of course, the only thing difference here was that the popular rich kids were not named the '09ers' and she didn't need to wear a school uniform. Somehow, she felt freer as opposed to feeling suffocated by being branded as the 'rich' kid

Yes, she Isabella Marie Dwyer was no longer the daughter of Renee Dwyer, CEO of the Beverly Hotels and step daughter to Phil Dwyer, CEO of L.A Records. Now she was simply Bella Sommers, just another normal kid at Forks High School.

"Hi!" A new voice distracted Bella from her thoughts as a petite dark haired girl came into her view. "I'm Angela, Angela Weber." She smiled, her pearly white teeth glistening brightly.

_"Remember you are Bella Sommers now."_ She reminded herself and smiled back. "Hi, I'm Bella Sommers, I'm new here."

"Yeah I sort of got that," Angela giggled, her hair bouncing from her shoulders. "I mean, there has been news about a new girl in town. And I've been elected to show you around!" Bella rolled her eyes, trying to hide her smirk as Angela continued, "So are you excited? About Forks, I mean?"

"Yeah, I guess. I mean I like it, the weather… the weather is something for sure," Bella let out a short laugh. "But no, it's good."

"Better than Los Angeles?"

Bella looked at her in surprise. "You actually know I'm from Los Angeles? Wow, news travels fast in this town, huh?"

"Hey! When there's nothing else to do, people do try to find out what is going on in their town. And plus, it's been ages since we had someone new in Forks." She blushed, trying to rectify herself.

"Oh really?" Bella replied, slightly amused. "So what else do you know about me? Or what the people know about me, rather?"

"Oh nothing much, well apart from you being from the Californian State and you arrived earlier this week. There was however, some rumours lying around."

Bella's heart quickened and her throat began to dry up at the news. "What sort of rumours?" She asked, wondering if everything was over before it started.

"Well, you're starting your senior year here. Not many people do that so there have been some rumours about you either been kicked out of your old school from doing drugs, you've been caught being making out with your teacher and oh, you've recently escaped from a circus."

"A circus?" Bella laughed, feeling slightly glad that nothing of her true identity was told.

"That's what I said! I swear, these days anyone just makes up rumours and spread them just for the sake of being amused." Angela sighed. "I hope you don't feel bad, I mean if that was me, I would have been really upset."

Bella smiled, shaking her head. "No, it's actually quite funny. Well, much funnier than the real reason I'm here."

"Oh…. And what is that?" Angela asked.

"Urm…" Bella stopped, wondering what to reply. She had just met Angela and didn't feel comfortable enough to tell her the truth, no matter how much she liked her. She didn't even tell her own mother! Not that Renee would even listen to her, but that's another story. Bella glanced around and noticed the corridors becoming empty before there was just the two of them. "Are we late?" She said quickly, trying to change the topic.

Angela gasped.""God, yes! We should probably get going before Mr Swan shouts at us for coming in late!"

_"Mr Swan."_ Bella thought to herself and glanced down at her timetable. **Homeroom, C. Swan.** How could she have not noticed that before? The person she had been looking for the past year was now finally going to be in front of her. Her heart began to accelerate as she and Angela rushed quickly to closed room, peering through to see teacher facing his back towards the window as he talked to the students.

"Shit." Angela cursed silently but loud enough for Bella to hear. Bella noticed that Angela had never been late before, she didn't seem the type and her nervous behaviour showed that. But for Bella, she was more scared about meeting _him_, the man she spent her whole life being in the dark about. And finally, that day arrived.

"Good afternoon girls." He mocked as he opened the door. Angela stood up straight, her eyes instantly falling to the ground as she looked embarrassed. Bella looked up to see a man with dark chocolate eyes, much like hers and curly brown hair. He was tall, adopting a slight moustache and a glare as he looked at Angela. "Why are you so late?"

Angela stuttered, failing to give a reason. Her cheeks began to redden, as she refused to look straight into the teacher's eyes. Bella gave her a concerned look as she took a deep breath and replied, "She was with me. I was lost and she helped me."

He nodded slowly, looking carefully at her. "And you are?"

"Bella D-" She stopped herself. "Bella Sommers. It's my first day here."

"Oh I see. Anyway, you two get in and sit down, I have some important announcements to make." They nodded and walked in to see a silent class all looking straight at Bella as she walked in. She sat down near the back whilst Angela sat in her usual place at the front.

Outside, Charlie Swan stood slightly bewildered at the girl who was in front of him a moment ago. "_Bella Sommers. Sommers. She looks so much like her… surely it must only be a coincidence? Right? Yeah it must be. There's no way in hell than that girl is related to Renee."_ He thought before shaking the thought off and walking inside.

* * *

**So that was the Prologue to "Behind Closed Doors"! Any thoughts? Please do review, I'd love to read them! Bella is slightly (or rather hugely) out of character but I think it's best for this story that she is how I write her as. Edward and the Cullens will appear in the next chapter or so but for now it'll focus on Bella for now. Just in case you ask, the speech in italics are their thoughts! Until next time, xoxo**


	2. Charlie

**CHARLIE**

Charlie Swan was not only the home room teacher for a group of seniors, he also taught English Literature, an old passion of his. He was thirty five years old and still a bachelor. It wasn't that he couldn't get any women, he caught much attention but he could not get himself to commit fully not since Renee left.

_"Renee," _He thought, whispering her name softly in his head. He hadn't thought of her in years, for nearly eighteen years. And yet strangely, with the arrival of the new girl, he couldn't help but think of her. The same delicate face, the long brown locks and those deep eyes. "_Dammit!"_ He hissed and instantly closed his eyes shut, taking a couple of deep breaths.

Why now!?

He was just a miserable man, and a harsh teacher. He didn't care for what people had to say, because no one even mattered any more. Long gone was the man who was the epitome meaning of romance, now he was just the man who used and threw away. Truth be told, he was anything less than a man.

As he glanced around the classroom, everyone silent, waiting for him to start his announcements, he couldn't help but smirk a bit. Everyone despised him to the point where no one dared to talk over him or misbehave; even the mischievous jock, Mike Newton or the trouble seeking Tyler Crowley were on their best behaviour in front of Charlie Swan. Yet as he looked around, his eyes made contact with hers, as if she was analysing him just like he was analysing her.

_"Renee."_ Her name came into his mind again. Except it wasn't. It wasn't Renee. It was Bella. Bella! Why couldn't he just remember that? Renee was long gone: the love and destroyer of his life had left him years back. "_Stupid Renee."_ He thought as he looked away from Bella.

"Right class. As we all know there's a new student here with us." Charlie began to speak, carefully making sure that he doesn't look at Bella directly. Instantly, the students began to shuffle around, turning back to glance at the new girl as she gave them a quick wave and an embarrassed smile. "Anyway…" Everyone turned straight back towards Charlie as soon as he spoke: the perks of being a hated teacher. "That's not all. It's your final year at Forks High, your senior year and pretty soon you'll be going off to colleges somewhere around the country. And Mr Greene had specifically said that everyone should concentrate on their studies as obviously you won't get anywhere without a job, and without a job, well... you might as well not bother with your life."

The class listened carefully as he spoke, enunciating each word sharply. Harold Greene, the Headmaster had conducted a staff meeting an hour ago as he gave strict instructions on the students having to gain their grades. "No other chances, it's their final chance to exceed." He had told the room of teachers. Charlie Swan was not one to back against rules; he was an abider of the law and therefore would do anything to ensure Harold Greene's words were adhered.

"Which is why I've decided to pair everyone up with a partner where you will help the other study. You will keep a reference book on the hours in which you study and what you have learnt. Each partner will set the other a question for their respective subjects and will be expected to complete that. At the end of the week, I will be checking everyone's work to make sure they are up to date, and if not I will personally set you work myself. Is that understood?" He asked with a sharp tone as everyone muttered out a "Yes".

He nodded as he took out a plain piece of paper and a pen as he started to jot down names. "Okay, let's see..." He pointed towards the two students at the front. "Austin and Hayley, pair up." The two got up and sat next to each other as Charlie wrote their names down. He looked around the room, picking two students at random. "Angela and Ben, you both are partners." Angela gave Ben a shy smile as they moved closer.

"Robb and Jenny, you two." Robb let out a silent groan as he got up and changed seats. Robb was a member of the basketball team whilst Jenny was the red-haired member of the music club. He had been hoping to pair up with either Jessica Stanley or Lauren Mallory, the hottest girls at Forks High. But of course, Charlie Swan knew very well what Robb Scott was thinking of, and Jenny Anderson was a bright girl, she would keep Robb in check, providing that he doesn't take her down as well, but risks were meant to be taken. Charlie quickly scribbled their names down as he continued calling out more names. "Mike and Jessica, Lauren and Eric, Tyler and Ashley, and finally Alice and Jasper." Lauren let out a gasp as Eric, the pimpled nerd sat next to her. She let out a short cry of disgust before she caught Charlie's glare and quickly became quiet. Mike and Jessica sat together awkwardly after previously dated each other but failed. Alice beamed as she and her boyfriend Jasper sat together, clearly happy to be chosen.

"So that just leaves..." Charlie glanced back at Bella who was the only one without a partner. He looked away, not able to look into Renee's - he hissed - Bella's! Bella's eyes! "...the new girl." He said.

Robb held his hand up, trying to get Charlie's attention. "Edward isn't here." He blurted out without even being asked to commence by the teacher.

Charlie let out a glare before replying, "Mr Mason isn't here? And do you know why?" Robb shrugged, looking away. Charlie frowned. Robb and Edward had been close friends since he had first taught them, if there was anything wrong, if anything at all, Robb would know. But that was another matter. Charlie nodded and carefully looked at Bella. "You'll partner up with Edward Mason when he attends." Bella nodded as Charlie wrote down their names.

The bell for first period began to ring and the students started to pack their bags and rush out for their next class. Angela smiled as she walked towards Bella and both walked out leaving Charlie slightly bewildered. He looked down at the list, _"Bella and Edward."_ He thought to himself. He wondered where Edward was, it was unlike him to be absent.

Edward Mason was in Charlie's eyes, the perfect role model for anyone. He was smart and intelligent, respective and honest. He was also, Edward's Godfather and Edward occasionally stayed at Charlie's house whenever he needed to. Edward's parents, John and Elizabeth became Charlie's best friends since Renee left. Soon after, Charlie had gotten Edward's custody after his parents died in a car accident when Edward was fourteen. He stayed with Charlie until he was sixteen and became emancipated. He managed to get a job working as a bell boy in Beverly Hotels at the Port Angeles branch which meant Edward was always travelling from one place to the other. Though Charlie helped him a couple of times, Edward was the sort of person who wanted to earn for himself. And truthfully, Charlie admired that about him.

He had just turned eighteen and had bought a cheap, old 1953 Chevrolet truck he found at a dump. Charlie had instantly told him that he'll buy him a better car but Edward would have none of it. It was his and the only thing he could afford right now. And although the truck annoyed him to the extreme, Edward was still proud of it. These days, Edward resided at a small inn, owned by an elderly woman, Mary. Mary had given Edward a place to stay for a small fee after his truck broke down and he wasn't able to travel back to Forks. It was raining and he was beginning to come down with a fever when the elderly woman took pity on him. Charlie had thanked her from the bottom of his heart but she just brushed it off, saying Edward was like the grandson she never had.

Charlie Swan wondered about Edward. He usually came back to Forks during the weekends but this week he hadn't. Charlie hadn't thought much of it until recently. Did something happen to Edward?

* * *

**Dun, dun, duuuuuuuuuuuuuun! Okay, I think you understand how this story is completely in an alternate universe right? So, you've got a bit of an info about Charlie and Edward's backstory! I'm sorry there hasn't been much on Bella specifically, but I'll be writing chapters from a third person's perspective of a point of view, so this was Charlie's the next may be Bella's, Edward's or any others. Each chapter will only be about one person and their thoughts and view, so this is why you learn so much about Edward because Charlie knows Edward and why he knows Robb. Review please! =D**


End file.
